1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite membrane, a preparation method thereof, and a lithium-air battery including the composite membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium-air batteries include an anode able to intercalate/deintercalate lithium ions, a cathode including oxygen as a cathode active material and a redox catalyst for oxygen, and a lithium-ion conductive medium between the cathode and the anode.
Lithium-air batteries have a theoretical energy density of about 3,000 Watt-hours per kilogram (Wh/kg) or more, which is greater than that of lithium-ion batteries. In addition, lithium-air batteries are environmentally friendly and are safer than lithium-ion batteries. To improve the cell performance of lithium-air batteries, there remains a need for a separator having improved moisture and gas blocking properties, and improved lithium ion transport properties.